wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spirit Animus
' A spirit animus is a special classification of animus belonging to JAPOTI. Ask JAPOTI for permission to make one.' Overview Contrary to a normal animus, who barter their souls to achieve feats of warping reality itself, a spirit animus is a type of animus with an unyielding spirit. The presence of their magic protects the soul of others, indirectly negating the effects of ordinary animus magic as the magic has nothing to feed off of. Spirit animuses are unable to perform the usual enchanting of a normal animus, and instead are able to manifest their soul into a familiar, a mystical beast that guards souls. Typical Abilities Familiar Summoning- 'All the abilities of a spirit animus revolve around the familiar, a mystical presence constructed by the strength of the soul and the will of the summoner. The Familiar is with the '''Anti-Mystical Traits- '''As animus magic is toxic to souls, '''a Familiar seems to indirectly negate animus magic within roughly 100 feet of it. '''The Familiar also grants the user the ability to dissipate mystic energies, using their unusually strong souls as conduits to absorb and disperse the energy. '''Soul-Linking- '''A Familiar can link itself on the astral plane with a dragon. A Familiar is constantly and forever linked with their spirit animus. Being linked with a Familiar allows the Familiar to sense any sort of mystical diseases or daemonic presences on the linked dragon's soul. '''Familiar Physiological Advances- '''Familiars may give their soul-linked dragon the respective abilities of the animals they imitate. For example, a cheetah Familiar may increase a dragon's speed for a bit. '''Limited Telepathy- '''A spirit animus is able to telepathically converse with their Familiar, as Familiars can't talk. Typical Weaknesses '''Shared Pain- '''Any harm dealt to a spirit animus or their Familiar will also be dealt to the other, and if either will die than the other will as well. Due to the eternal nature of a Familiar, if their host dies, than the Familiar will reform. Reformed Familiars are often lost and easily corruptable by dark magic. If the spirit animus dies at peace, than their Familiar will be able to go to the afterlife with them. '''Unholy Arts- '''Dark supernatural presences and black magic usually affects a spirit animus a lot more than it would affect a normal dragon. If a spirit animus attempts to channel dark magic, it will cause both physical and emotional damage to them. Familiars A Familiar takes the form of an animal that the spirit animus is most ''familiar(hahahaha) with, except most are a pure black or white colour. They all have unique circular markings running along the lengths of their bodies, and any appendages they have usually have rune markings emblazed on them. These markings glow a certain colour. They are usually appear as a fit and well-fed version of the animal they imitate, yet they may seem more skeletal and sickly if the spirit animus that they originated from is suffering emotionally or physically. Summoning a Familiar As with most summons, a Familiar first requires a summoning circle. The circle can be either be written in chalk, or candles and candlewax. At exactly midnight, a spirit animus must stand in the center of the circle and picture an animal. With enough luck, some primordial magic will embody itself into the shape of the animal the spirit animus imagined. The fusion of the mystical energy, the traits of the creature the spirit animus imagined, and some bits of the personality of the spirit animus will create a new conscience unlike any of those before. As such, a Familiar's personality is usually based on a fusion of the spirit animus' and the typical instincts of the animal they imitate. Physical/Mental Changes A spirit animus does not physically change at all upon summoning their Familiar. If a Familiar is resting or if it wishes to travel with the spirit animus more easily, it may transform into a tattoo anywhere on the spirit animus' body. A Familiar is fully sentient, and capable of emotion. Due to it's physiology, a Familiar's personality and mentality usually affects and slightly manipulates the mentality of it's spirit animus. Known Spirit Animuses '''Ask for permission from JAPOTI * Category:Animus Category:Miscellaneous